Reunion
by Coralina Liew
Summary: Leo Valdez sees Echo for a second time. *Takes place in the time between Mark of Athena and House of Hades* Leo/Echo


Leo ground his teeth together.

"What do you mean, I can't? You're not the only leader here, Jason. In fact, I'm the one who's in supreme command of the Argo II." he slid his hands into his pockets with a frown.

Jason ran his fingers through his unkempt blond hair. "I'm not saying you can't, Leo. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm just thinking that we shouldn't do it, since Gaea's forces are getting stronger. It could be dangerous. I mean, c'mon." he looked around the ship anxiously. "Maybe we should, you know, find Annabeth and Percy first."

"Please," Leo tried again. "I need to see her. I can barely even remember her anymore. Just look at you. You've got Piper. Hazel's got Frank, Annabeth's got Percy. I'm the seventh wheel, the one that's left out. Can't you just let me see her? Just this once?"

Leo was never really good with communication or persuading people. Subconsciously he began fiddling with the tools on his belt, whilst waiting for Jason's reply.

Jason sighed, finally relenting. He held up his hands in that _I-don't-have-any-weapons _gesture. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Sure you can see her. I'm just worried about Gaea's minions."

"See who?"

Hazel entered the room, holding hands with Frank. As Leo turned to see the two new visitors, Frank flinched deliberately.

"Echo, of course," Jason answered for her.

Was it just his imagination, or did Frank look… relieved? Leo grimaced, which was extremely unlike him, and turned to leave.

"Wait! Leo," Hazel said, placing her warm brown hand on his shoulder. "You don't look very energetic today. Is something wrong?" There was genuine concern in her golden eyes, but Leo could barely notice it.

"I'm tired of arguing with our praetor. See ya later." He wasn't in any mood to talk to Hazel, or notice the glares Frank were giving him. All he could think about was, _I have to get to Echo._

The Argo II landed safely on Echo's residential island in Utah. Leo hurried out of the ship, ignoring Hazel's repeated questions of concern.

"Leo," Piper said soothingly. "Calm down. We're here. Maybe I could come with you. You know, to keep an eye out?"

A part of Leo wanted to give in, to let Piper go with him to meet Echo. But he recognized the charmspeak in her voice, and shook it off quickly.

"No, I think I can do this myself," he replied hastily as he shrugged on a jacket. "But thanks for offering, Piper."

He stepped off the ship and surged forward towards the island, hoping Narcissus wouldn't recognize him. But then again, he was so stupid and narcissistic that Leo highly doubted he would. He allowed himself a low chuckle at that.

"Echo!" he yelled into the wind.

An echo sounded, the name bouncing back to him, but then an almost invisible figure materialized into existence before him.

She smiled, hugged him, then raised an eyebrow questioningly. There was a mixture of different emotions hidden behind her jubilant expression – happiness, curiosity, but also fear.

Her hair was a different colour from what it was the first time they met. Now there were torrents of pristine white, black, grey and green in her hair to match the rocky cliffs behind them. He scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to focus on her.

"I've missed you," was the first thing he said.

"I've missed you," Echo answered back, not unwillingly.

"You do remember me, right?" his lame attempt at a joke was blown away into the wind. Of course she remembered him. Why else would she hug him?

"Right," she said, nodding, and then for a long moment there was silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was the kind of silence that meant everything.

Then Leo kissed her right on the lips, softly at first, but Echo didn't draw back. She kissed him back. Her arms stayed by her side, and the kiss was long, though hesitant.

When she drew back there was an prominent blush in her cheeks. She could still hardly be seen, but Leo still remembered her eyes, sparkling like sapphires and filled with joy.

_She's so beautiful._

Leo recalled, strongly, how she really looked like – fair hair, pale skin, perfectly arched eyebrows and a slightly upturned nose. Her royal blue eyes were tinged with a deep sadness for her crush, Narcissus, the exceptionally proud hunter renowned for his beauty. He could tell, with a hint of bitterness and jealousy, that even though Echo did love him, she wasn't ready to give up on Narcissus.

Leo looked to the pond where Narcissus resided. He was, to this time, still crooning at his (admittedly) gorgeous reflection. Echo reacted immediately, following his gaze.

"You said you were going to try saving him."

"Going to try saving him," she repeated, nodding furiously.

"But he cares nothing for you!"

Echo looked hurt, but deep down she knew it was true. "He cares nothing."

Leo softened, but only slightly. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

She shook her head. "_I'm _sorry."

"You mean, for declining my offer to come with us last time?" his expression turned stony once again.

"For declining." She looked away from him, and Leo could swear there were tears in her eyes.

"Look at me." Leo turned her to him, looking into her eyes as she struggled to hide her emotions. Obviously she was upset, though he didn't know why.

"Forget about him, Echo. We could be together if you come with me. Please." Tears were also threatening to well up in his eyes. He blinked several times. "Narcissus doesn't care about you. I do. We could have a future together. You'll never have to worry about him. Echo…" he trailed off, staring at the sea, "I love you."

A single tear slid down her cheek. "I love you."

"Will you come with me? Please?"

"Please," she echoed, but Leo had a feeling that wasn't what she meant.

"Is that a yes? Or is it a no?" _Please say yes, please say yes, _he thought. _Please say yes._

"No," Echo said quietly.

"Why?" he wanted her to change her mind, but he knew he should respect her wishes. "Is it because you still want to help Narcissus?"

"Still want to help Narcissus," she murmured.

"I…" he glanced at the Argo II. His friends were probably waiting. He turned to Echo. "I'm sorry. I have to go. But I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said simply, though there was regret in her voice.

"This isn't goodbye, I promise you." Leo broke into a sprint as he started making his way back to the ship. "I'll see you again!"

"I'll see you again!" the voice reached his ears as he was halfway back to the ship.

Leo made a silent promise to himself. No matter what anyone said, he would see her again.


End file.
